1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector and a projector system.
2. Description of the Background Art
A projector including a projection portion is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-108233, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-108233 discloses a projector including a projection unit (projection portion) projecting an image on a projection surface by a laser beam, a light projecting unit emitting visible light parallel to the projection surface to the vicinity of the projection surface, and a visible camera imaging the light emitted from the light projecting unit and reflected by a user's finger or the like and the projected image. This projector is configured to detect a touch position of the projected image touched by a user on the basis of the reflected light imaged by the visible camera. In this projector, the projection unit, the light projecting unit, and the visible camera are integrally provided.
In the projector described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-108233, however, it is necessary to arrange the projection unit away from the projection surface whereas it is necessary to arrange the light projecting unit in the vicinity of the projection surface, when the user tries to enlarge the image projected on the projection surface. Thus, the projection unit and the light projecting unit are distanced from each other, and hence the projector is disadvantageously increased in size.